Liar
by SparklyUnicorn101
Summary: He only went into hiding. He never really left the new Zero's side. He stayed in the shadows, waiting.


A smile played on his lips as he looked through his ebony bangs with soft purple eyes. The wind gently swayed his hair to one side and he tilted his head so it was to one side. His voice was soft as he whispered, "I love you..."

Cat green eyes immediately narrowed and his lips turned downward, "Liar..." He stepped closer to the other boy, or should he say man? They had both grown older in mind and soul yet not body. He lifted his hand and gently carressed the man's face before pulling his chin up sharply, "I hate when you lie." He scowled when the smile widened and he gripped his chin tighter before pulling away, "Is everything a game, Lulouch?"

Slowly the smile faded and he narrowed his eyes only a little, "You say you hate it when I lie so therefore I cannot tell the truth because you would it as well." He turned away and walked to his chair. He sat down and crossed his legs then laced his fingers together and covered his kneecaps with them. "Sould I lie to you or tell you the truth? You already know the answer." He raised one hand so he could rest his head on his hand while his elbow rested on the chair arm. He let out an amused smile, "Why must you always dodge what you really want to say, Suzaku? You know I will answer anything you ask."

He sneered at the unshakeably force infront of him, "I don't dodge anything. I'm not scared of you, Lulouch." He was tense preparing himself for anything the ebony man might try. He already knew from experience he could be completely erratic on his emotions. "Now, since you said you'd answer anything, why did you leave the responsibility to me?" He stepped forward so he was at the steps infront of the chair. He slowly lowered to one knee, "Why did you hide from me for seven years? Why have neither of us aged? Why did you call me here now?"

Leaning forward with the grace only he possessed, he gently brushed his hand through the kneeling man's soft brown hair and smiled a little again, "You are the only one strong enough to carry on my task. I hid so you would finish what needed to be done. We have both shared C2's power. I called you here... because..." He pulled away completely sitting back in his former pose. He looked away as he whispered, "I have grown tiresome of having no one else..." He gasped when his head was snatched back so he was facing the ex-soldier. He tried to regain his composure but it was all lost.

"I told you that I hated when you lie to me..." He gently released the other man's face. He stayed kneelin down as he slowly laid his head on the man's lap, "You have never been one to admit anything, have you?" He smiled sadly as he brought one of the man's soft hands to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles, "You missed me... You may not love because in all honesty you don't know how to love anyone." He quickly soothed the man with more kisses after he tensed, "I don't mean to offend you. I was only being honest with you. I accept whatever you may feel for me because I understand it is the closest thing to love that you will ever feel. I am yours."

Softly he whispered, "And if I am not yours?"

"You are. You always have been." He looked up so he made their gazes lock, "I am the only one who understands you. I am the only one who can see what you are really thinking, feeling, and wanting." He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the tip of Lulouch's chin. "After all, there is no one else." He brought both hands into his, sighing when he felt them trembling, "Now, I've scared yo-"

"You do not scare me, Suzaku!" Fire lit his eyes as he glared into cat green ones. He snatched his hands awya and stood tall and proud, "I am a prince of Britannia, the god of the new world, the original Zero. You are nothing but a chew toy compared to me." And with all the grace of a king, he slapped the kneeling man. He pulled his hand back and glared for only a moment before kneeling beside the man who held his cheek, "Yet I feel for you like no one else." He smiled gently, "Though, beofr eyou start calling someone else a liar, you should analyze yourself first. You are just as guilty, but then again everyone is a liar." He softly kissed the corner of Suzaku's bleeding mouth, "Now, are you staying with me?" He stood and brushed the dirt form his clothes.

He smiled despite the pain and bowed his head, "Yes, Lord Zero." He stood quickly and took up his place by Lulouch's side, "I am your Knight."

A small smile played on the lord's lips once again, "My only Black Knight."


End file.
